


Fun With Friends

by WestOrEast



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Anal, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Loli, Multi, Oral, Shota, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Sayaka really enjoys playing with her younger friends. And they have some ideas for games they can play too. What fun they all end up having.





	Fun With Friends

  
Sayaka was walking down the city street. Well, it was called a city. Back home in Japan, it would just about be a big neighborhood. There was the usual pang of home sickness as she thought about back home. But it was fainter than it had been.  
  
Sayaka was on her way to play with the kids she had made friends with. They were good kids, active, polite, and always ready for some fun. That they stroked her ego so nicely was a nice side benefit.  
  
Sayaka heard the rumble of a cart behind her. She automatically side-stepped, taking herself out of the way. She should have been acting on more than automatic, though. As the cart rumbled past her, it splashed through a puddle, throwing up a wall of water that hit Sayaka full on.  
  
Sayaka let out a strangled shriek and jumped to the side. But the damage was already done. The splashing water had gone all the way up to her shoulders, soaking almost her entire body.  
  
It had just finished raining half an hour ago, so Sayaka was splashed with actual water, and not liquid filth. She still groused just as much, though. She tried to wring out her school skirt before giving up. The sun would be coming out soon enough anyway. And she’d be moving around, generating heat.  
  
Sayaka wasn’t even slightly aware of how the fabric of her clothing was turning transparent and sticking to her. The people she passed were, though. There were a lot of double takes and long stares as the townspeople stared at the exposed body of the foreign… the rumor mill couldn’t decide if she was a mystic, a princess, a warrior or a combination.  
  
They would have stared at the exposed body of any attractive teen, of course. But what also caught their attention was Sayaka’s choice in underwear. It was very different to what they wore. Especially the bra that did an excellent job of showcasing her breasts, and her panties that clung to her hips.  
  
Sayaka was totally unaware of the stares she was getting, even as she flaunted her body to everyone who saw her. She was just ready to go play with her young friends. She thought the whistles and comments were just the usual amount of attention being paid to her.  
  
She found them at their usual spot, in a small courtyard formed by the backs of four buildings. There were already eight kids there, an even mix between boys and girls. They all brightened up when they saw Sayaka.  
  
Sayaka wouldn’t admit it, but it was deeply gratifying to have so many kids looking up to her. It helped that they were good kids, who just wanted to play physical games with a lot of running back and forth. Sayaka was more than happy to indulge them, and play tag with the best of them.  
  
Just like before, Sayaka wasn’t aware of how much of her body she was showing off with her wet clothing. And just like before, the people she was with were. Behind her back, there was a constant exchange of glances as the preteens got a good look at the growing body of a friendly girl only a few years older than them.  
  
Sayaka thought the occasional blushes and muttering she caught were nothing more than the girls liking a ‘magical princess’ playing with them, and the boys liking a badass warrior spending time with them. She never looked down, and saw how her transparent shirt was clinging to the swell of her breasts, showing off her bra and her cleavage. She never guessed what the sight of water beading on her long, toned legs meant to her young friends.  
  
Just because they hadn’t hit puberty didn’t mean the children were unaware of sex. They couldn’t be, not in the world they lived in. Everyone of them knew what sex was, and that it could feel good. Most of them already had some level of experience. Fumbling explorations with each other, furtive explorations when alone, or even being initiated with their loving parents. They were aware of what another could feel like.  
  
Sayaka didn’t think much of the hands against her. After all, they were playing tag. Getting slapped was part and parcel of the game. She just shrugged of the hands on her rear or her limbs, even as they stayed there longer and longer, and started to knead the skin underneath the transparent clothes.  
  
Sayaka only really clued into what was happening when she fell to the ground. She had just been tackled by three different girls, and couldn’t keep her balance. She fell backwards on to the cobblestones.  
  
One of the girls, Megan, ended up with her head in between Sayaka’s breasts. Another, Anwen, her sister, had her arms wrapped Sayaka’s thigh. Her bare thigh, she just now noticed. She waited for them to move, and it didn’t happen. Then Sayaka looked up ands saw that the rest of the children had surrounded her. They were all looking down at her, and they all had a light in their eyes.  
  
Sayaka swallowed. What had she just gotten herself into?  
  
She got her answer within a few minutes. Little Megan, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a charming smile, was straddling Sayaka’s face. Sayaka could feel the arousal slipping out of Megan’s virginal pussy and into her open mouth. Her mouth was open because Dylan and Osian were completely fascinated with her breasts. They, and the rest of the gang, had disrobed her, neatly folding up her clothes and putting them on top of a barrel. And with her clothes removed, they had free access to Sayaka’s body.  
  
And they were making the most of it. Hands were all over Sayaka’s body. They were on her thigh, her arms, her stomach, and other places. Sayaka squealed into Megan’s mouth as a pair of fingers ran along her lower lips. She flushed as she heard the group break out chattering. The fingers had come away wet. Sayaka tried to tell herself that it was from the water she had been splashed with. She knew it wasn’t true.  
  
Even in the middle of a gangbang, the kids were still just as awestruck as they had been before. It was just now, their praise tended to center on how good her breasts were and how soft and smooth her skin was. And how she made them feel. They were all feeling very… horny. Sayaka’s lewd body was making a group of preteens horny. She had tried to deny it, but she couldn’t any longer. They were like this because of her.  
  
Sayaka stopped trying to get her legs closed. She left them open, letting the kids run their hands along the inside of her thighs, and higher up. Meanwhile, Megan started demanding more attention. She was rocking back and forth on top of Sayaka’s face, spreading small droplets of moisture on her chin.  
  
Sayaka stuck her tongue out and ran it along Megan’s slit. The gasp of delight the younger girl made sounded wonderful. And the flavor that collected on Sayaka’s tongue was… interesting. She realized she wouldn’t mind tasting more of it.  
  
The rest of the gang was fervently exploring the rest of Sayaka’s body. One boy and one girl had each claimed one of Sayaka’s breasts, and were playing with them. Sayaka felt soft, warm pleasure filling her as they massaged her mounds, and lightly tugged on her nipples.  
  
“Miss Sayaka, could you…” the embarrassed voice tailed off.  
  
Sayaka looked up from Megan’s increasingly wet slit. Dylan was standing next to her, his pants partially undone. His small, hairless penis stood out from it, standing up straight. Sayaka blushed even harder, guessing what he wanted. But he had gotten like that because of her. It would only be just to take care of it, right?  
  
With a slightly trembling hand, Sayaka reached out and wrapped her hand around the boy’s penis. He gasped, and Sayaka was surprised at how warm and hard it was in her hand. She slowly, hesitantly, started stroking it, running her hand back and forth along its modest length.  
  
The entire group stopped what they were doing to watch Sayaka give a handjob to their friend. That silent moment didn’t last long. Then a many-sided squabble broke out over who would get Sayaka’s other hand.  
  
One of them didn’t wait. Sayaka squealed into Megan’s core as she felt something prod against her lower lips. And then it slid in. She couldn’t see which boy it was, but she knew what was happening. She was getting fucked by a kid at least three years younger than her.  
  
And it felt good. Sayaka’s pussy felt so warm and wet and good as the boy sank inside her. Sayaka found her legs moving on their own, wrapping around the boy. He didn’t have a very big dick, but Sayaka still had a very tight pussy, so they matched.  
  
In the end, it worked out like this. Megan was riding Sayaka’s mouth. Dylan and Aled were getting handjobs. Seren and Osian both had a tit to play with. Carwyn was fucking Sayaka’s pussy. And Anwen and Efa were forced to wait until the rest of their friends got done using Sayaka’s body. They passed the time masturbating, their voices high and clear as they touched themselves.  
  
Sayaka found herself feeling good. Like, really, really good. It was so much better than those nights when she curled up in bed, touching herself to relieve the aching need from her lower stomach. She felt like she was being wrapped up in pleasure better than anything she had ever felt before. Her legs were keeping Carwyn inside her, not that he needed the encouragement. Her breasts felt better than they ever had before, as the kids kneaded and sucked on them.  
  
Even her hands felt good, somewhat. There seemed to be something so natural about wrapping them around something hard and warm, and moving back and forth. And all the while, she kept on licking Megan, Sayaka’s tongue flicking out to slide into the girl’s lower lips, or run along her nub. And Megan was making the most adorable sounds to encourage her on.  
  
It was all too much. Sayaka came, her pussy tightening down around the young cock inside her. She screamed into Megan’s slit, body twisting around underneath the kids on top of it. Sayaka’s eyes went wide with pleasure as she was gangbanged by kids. And the kids kept on going.  
  
The energy of the kids was almost inexhaustible. They were all ready for at least two rounds, and none of them wanted to do it with anyone but Sayaka. They had all fucked her, sometimes in ways she had never dreamed would happen to her. Cum, from both the boys and the girls, was splattered all along her body. Her hands were cramping from the handjobs and fingerings she had done.  
  
Of course, it hadn’t been all give. Sayaka had cum a couple of times as well. Anwen and Megan had teamed up to eat Sayaka out, blowing her mind and making her thrash around in ecstasy as they studiously licked her sopping wet pussy, and swallowing the cum that the boys had left behind in it.  
  
And now they were all wiped out. Everyone, Sayaka included, was sitting on the cobblestones, panting for breath after everything they had did. They were all just as naked as her, young, smooth bodies bared to the world.  
  
Sayaka knew she should get up, get dressed, and find somewhere to clean off. But she just couldn’t manage the effort. All she wanted to do was rest here, and enjoy the warm pink glow filling her.  
  
She was a lewd woman, Sayaka was forced to conclude. Tempting these kids into such depraved acts with her. But it had felt so, so good. Maybe being lewd wasn’t all that bad.

* * *

  
Another omake for The Alternative Ending of Sayaka Miki. Homura Gets The D (PMMM) for kinkynokouaki is currently up on Patreon. Next up is Homura Gives the D (PMMM)


End file.
